To Save His Heart
by Deceptivixen
Summary: Obsession with the mechanical was only a natural response to the Autobot's arriving on earth, she understood that, but the metal that now defined her form was a painful reminder that she didn't fit in with them, not anymore. Megatron/OC
1. 01

Title- To Save His Heart

Rating- PG for now but like you never know *giggles*

Disclaimer- I don't own. If I did like the show would have never ended.

Victoria Jennifer Le Rose knew that life wasn't fair. It was something she learned when he was little growing up with her father. She had always looked up to her daddy as the most amazing man in the world and she was his little princess. People from all over the world asked for his advice because before the robots… those 'autobots' or whatever they were called came to their planet he was the best in all technology. But afterwards…

Holding her arm to her chest she cringed as the cold metal froze the tips of her fingers, her other hand still what she used to be. Still normal. Biting back tears she continued to walk determidly thru the forest she had run into and away from her father's home. In the distance she could still hear the hounds that were searching for her, making her walk faster out of panic. With every step she took twigs tangled in her naturally black hair that flowed down to her hips making her wish that she had tied it up before she had left. But there has just not been any time.

Everything she had owned from her clothing to her possessions had been left behind, had to be left behind so none of the house maids would notice her when she escaped. Even her precious Noodles (her cat which was the cutest tabby ever) had to be left. It made her feel extremely guilty and one day she promised she would come back for her.

Pushing her way thru a thick bunch of branches Victoria gasped, her unnatural violet eyes shining brightly in the dark thanks to her father, she gasped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Right in front of her, _right_ there, was a DECEPTICON. Sure she had seen them in the papers and on tv but they had never seemed so big and impressive before. She swore she could feel the power coming off them demanding respect of anyone they came across.

Stepping forward automatically not aware that she was doing so Victoria couldn't help but feel confused. Human's were so strange. How could they do anything but respect these machines when they came across them? It was obvious that they were better than the weak flesh and fragile bones of the human race, even her daddy had thought so. But maybe she was just the strange one.

Holding her hand out in front of her, moonlight making the metal shine in the dark just like she knew her side and back were, the girl thought that maybe only she knew how much the 'invaders' really deserved to be worshiped rather then fought. It was because she was like them that she knew now. It almost made her feel thankful for all that she had gone thru. If only she could forget the pain.

So caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the large figures turning towards her until it was too late and a large gun was pointed directly at her face. Knowing it was too late to run she slowly looked up, eyes catching with the angry reds above her.

"Who are you fleshling?" The voice boomed above her, the voice familiar enough for her to recognize instantly even in the dark.

Gulping she tried her best to seem confident before Megatron, optics burning into her soul.

- TBC

AN: Cliffie I know. Sorry! Review and I'll get it out faster. Love you guys.


	2. 02

Title- To Save His Heart

Rating- PG for now but like you never know *giggles*

Disclaimer- Pffft if I owned it there would be A LOT of changes lol

Series: GI

An: Thank you to everyone who reviewed :3 This is for you guys.

Megatron towered over her, and suddenly she wished that she had never left, that she could go back to her father, do anything but try to explain herself to the magnificent being before her. But no, she had to be strong now, had to prove to this mighty warrior that Victoria Jennifer Le Rose did not shirk away.

"My name is Vicky, mighty one!" Victoria did her best to gaze back into the blinding red optics above her even as her eyes watered. No point in giving her last name now, that was a part of her old self, her happy self that was dead.

"And why do you dare confront the mighty Megatron? I could crush you where you stand." For emphasis, he leered down towards her face, casting her entire body in the glowing crimson light. Stupid human…how easy it would be to…and that's when he noticed the way the light was glinting off of one side of her body.

"I…um…" She wanted to point out that hey, HE was the one who had confronted her, all she had been doing was watching him quietly.

"What is this?" His voice interrupted her before she could think of a decent reply. What was what? She resisted the urge to use her cybertronic hand as a mirror and see if she had anything on her face.

"This." He reached out with a hand and poked the metal none too gently on her hand. Victoria fought the urge to jump back and just flinched at the TING the contact made even though she couldn't really feel any pain. What was he going to do to her? Was it all going to end here?

Finally remembering she had been asked a question Victoria…or Vicky now…met his optics with her blazing violent orbs. Right, 'this' was the reason she had left, it was the reason she couldn't be afraid now. Straightening her back and shoulders she said, "This is what makes me more then a fleshling!" She raised her arm and clenched her fist.

"I am not a human, not anymore, I'm more like you then you know. Watch." Reaching down, she picked up a large rock in that hand, holding it before the decepticon so he could watch as she crushed it into a fine powder and the dust filtered through her fingers. She wasn't just a human anymore…now she was something much more.

"Interesting." Megatron muttered, eying the not-quite-human in a new light. "That is very…unique."

"There's no one else in the world quite like me." Victoria grinned mirthlessly. All those times cartoons had told her she was special…they hadn't been lying after all. Barney would never know how right he was.

"I do not doubt that." There was something that almost sounded like humor in Megatron's voice. "You will come with me."

"Wha-AH! HEY!" She shrieked, trying to wriggle away as Megatron's hand closed around her, lifting her securely in his fist. He ignored her protests, and her, and began walking through the woods.

"Where are we going?" She demanded, banging her fists against the metal of his hand uselessly.

"We are going to find out all about you, not-quite-fleshling Vicky." He replied, and Victoria stopped moving as it hit her. She was going to the Decepticon's base.

- TBC

AN: and the plot thickens! Lol r&r love ya guys!


	3. 03

Title- To Save His Heart

Rating- PG for now but like you never know *giggles*

Disclaimer- I don't own so nyah

Series: GI

It was taking a long time to get to the base, Victoria Jennifer Le Rose thought impatiently. Shouldn't they have made it to the base by now? She had no idea what Megatron had been doing so far out here, but it must have been really important. Perhaps this was more than just coincidence. What if they were fated to have met tonight? They had both been in the right place at the right time, and Victoria Jennifer Le Rose had always been a believer in destiny…

Then the sound of splashing water reached her ears. Water? Why were they near water? She thought they had been heading for the Decepticon base. Surely they weren't going to—

"Wait!" she shouted, looking up at the large Decepticon as they approached the water at a pace that wasn't slowing. "Where are we going? I mean, why are we heading towards the water?"

Megatron turned his bright red optics on her. "We're going to my stronghold. Now no more questions, not-quite-fleshling."

Victoria Jennifer Le Rose sputtered with righteous indignation as Megatron's large strides carried her closer to the water. No more questions? She had every right to ask questions! She was Victoria Jennifer Le Rose, not Not-Quite-Fleshling!

"I can ask questions if I want to!" she cried huffily, banging her metal hand on the cold finger wrapped around her as it moved through the air. Megatron showed no reaction. "How exactly do you expect me to breathe under water?"

The leader of the Decepticons turned his head away in obvious dismissal as he walked into the water. "Learn."

Her answering shriek was abruptly cut off as cold water crashed over her head. She could feel the water soaking her clothes and making her feel as though she'd just gained thirty pounds. It wasn't a good feeling. Panic rushed through her as she realized she had no chance of squeezing out of Megatron's hold. His grip was just too tight! She was going to drown before they ever reached the base!

Victoria Jennifer Le Rose squinted through the water, her violet eyes easily seeing the watery darkness. But there was nothing there. Only darkness and water surrounded her. Fear caught up with her panic as she realized she was running out of air. Despite her other amazing skills, she couldn't breathe in water! She was still part-human, after all!

The burn started in her lungs, followed by the strong urge to take a breath of something, anything. She brought a hand up to hold her nose, trying to make sure the water stayed out. But without air she was starting to get dizzy and light-headed, and she couldn't help it.

She inhaled.

Coughing only made it worse, making her gasp at the pain of cold water filling her chest, and there wasn't anything she could do about it. There was nothing anyone could do now. She knew she was going to die, she could feel it. Her violet eyes slowly grew dim as she lost her battle to live. Her last thought was that it probably was a good idea she hadn't brought her precious Noodly-oodly along when she finally blacked out.

- TBC

AN: Reviews make me write faster, honest ^^


	4. 04

Title- To Save His Heart

Rating- PG for now but like you never know *giggles*

Disclaimer- Don't own don't sue :D

Series: GI

A/N: This is sooooo late I am so sorry guys. A lot of stuff has been happening at home and I started school again =[ Forgive me!

Her next fuzzy memory was of something large jabbing her side. Victoria tried to groan, choked, and rolled over, spitting and coughing up the water she'd swallowed.

"Lovely," she heard a high voice say with disgust. Letting her vision clear, Victoria turned her violet eyes towards the voice. Instead she saw Megatron looming over her. It seemed it was his finger that had poked her in the side.

The decepticon leader smirked at her. "Now that wasn't so bad," he said. She frowned at him, putting a hand to her head, which was pounding. She still felt a little light headed. Standing, she combed her long black hair out with her fingers, squeazing as much of the seawater as she could from it and putting it into whatever order she could get.

Once she had recovered, she realized where she must be - the Decepticon base! When that realization struck her, she immediately looked at her surroundings. how... purple. And under the ocean--who knew? Well, she sort of fit in? Blinking her own violet eyes, she stared up back where Megatron had stood. Next to him was a slightly shorter red and white Decepticon who had wings, and on his other side was a blue one with a mask and visor.

Despite half-drowning, she decided she couldn't show weakness. After all she wasn't quite human anymore, she had to make her place here. Crossing her arms, she looked back directly at Megatron.

"What am I doing here?" Victoria Jennifer le Rose demanded.

The winged decepticon made a snorting noise. "Presumtuous squishy!" he said (or screeched, more like, Victoria recognized the voice as the high-pitched one she'd heard waking up).

"Shut up, Starscream," Megatron grumbled.

"Yeah, shut up Starscream," Victoria sniffed, barely passing a flick of her violet eyes at him.

Starscream was in a veritable outrage but he didn't say anything more. Victoria thought she could feel the fumes of anger from him though. But she would worry abut it later. Tapping her metal arm with her normal finger, she looked back up at megatron, flipping her still wet hair over a shoulder with a motion of her head.

"Well, you haven't answered me. What do you want? Why did you bring me here?" She waited as the silver leader seemed to think over her question. Good, he better have a good explanation for dragging her out here and nearly drowning her in the process.

"You were the one who said you were more like us then we thought, weren't you?" Megatron finally spoke at length, a strange look sliding across his face plates. Victoria was no master at reading the expressions of robots but for some reason it didn't seem threatening. Not compared to the dark and jealous looks the other humans had given her since her change.

"I did." She shot back, trying to ignore the laugh the winged annoyance sent in her direction.

"Well then, we're going to figure out if you're worth keeping with us." megatron shot the high pitched Decepticon a cold look when he was about to interrupt. "Won't we Starscream?"

With a huff Starscream turned to walk out of the room. "Do what you want."

Victoria didn't know who 'Starscream' really was but she figured he couldn't be that important when Megatron only laughed off his hissy fit. Probably a new guy or something. Not enjoying being ignored in a room that made her feel like a field mouse (everything was just _so _large) she caught the remaining two Decepticon's attention. "How are you going to figure that out?"

"Testing, recommended." The visored one spoke up for the first time, jarring her with the sound of his voice. He was creepy with the way he spoke, and amusing at the same time. It was just so 'classic'.

"Testing?" Like alien probes and blood tests and biopsies? No thank you. She had enough of being cut open by her own family thank-you-very-much.

"Don't look so frightened 'Vicky'…"

"I'm not!"

The glare Megatron sent her for interrupting shut her up quickly. "They aren't going to hurt. Don't you want proof that you are worth more then the rest of them on this dirt ball?"

"Of course!" Not that she needed proof, she knew it, something inside her, ever since the change, was telling her that there was a destiny she had to complete. This might just be it. On this base or with these cons, maybe all her suffering was just to lead her to this point. She would see.

"Then follow me."

-TBC

A/N: Please R+R and I promise not to vanish on you again =D


End file.
